


Getting It Out Of His System

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum Lover, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is sick of Fist-Rook and wants a way to get his partner back. Blukich and Driba have a way but he’s not gonna like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Out Of His System

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Getting It Out Of His System

Ben is sick of Fist-Rook and wants a way to get his partner back. Blukich and Driba have a way but he’s not gonna like it.

-x-

Ben sighed angrily. Ever since Rook got infected by Fistrick it had been a nightmare.

Bad enough his partner wasn’t himself, but he was acting extra odd. He was giving him these weird looks, and when Ben wanted to take a shower at the base he kept insisting on joining him, it got so bad he had to lock the door. He had gotten a room at the plumber base, not to be closer to Rook or anything like that oh no, he’d deny it with a blush on his cheeks. He’s caught Fist Rook going through his underwear, hell he’s caught him with his nose buried deep in the crotch and taking a huge whiff and he’d swear some of his underwear has gone missing.

The contractions he could live with but if he says bro one more time he’s gonna lose it.

“You guys gotta fix Rook.” He yells at the two galvan.

“We told you it has to work through his system.”

“Come on there has to be away, I want my Rook back.” the two eyed him with a smirk causing the brunette to blush. “I didn’t mean, my Rook, I mean…never mind just help me!”

“Well you could help it get it out of his system.” they revealed a device and handed it to Ben.

He blushed and looked from the galvan to the device. ”Is this a…?”

“It’s a probe!” they said in unison, and proceeded to explain what to do.

-x-

Rook was looking for Ben. Really looking he was stopping everyone he passed if they’d seen him. “Hey bro, have you seen Ben?” He asked, and received the equivalent alien response of no from each person he passed.

Heaven help anyone who mentioned that Ben was cute. In bro mode Rook was hyper possessive. “Hey bro, have you seen Ben?” He passed by Manny and asked him.

“Short guy brown hair green eyes kinda cute.” Manny got slammed against the wall, his arms pulled back and pinned behind him painfully.

“What’d you say about my bro, bro?” He growled angrily, it was almost a hiss. Manny cursed but couldn’t escape the impressive lock Rook had him in.

“Rook!” He turned at the familiar voice. Ben came running down the hall, and Bro Rook brightened up.

“There’s my bro,” he got in close to whisper this in Manny’s ear. “Get lost!” Manny didn’t need to be told twice.

“Sup bro wanna hit a club with me? I know this new place and…whoa!” Ben grabbed him and began pulling him down the hall. Rook would have resisted except Ben had his arms around his arm and it was nice!

Plus he quickly figured out where he was being taken Ben’s room. Ben opened the door and Rook went in willingly. “Oh yeah bro, I knew you couldn’t resist me forever.” With no lack in confidence he ripped off his own shirt and tossed it away.  
Rook showed off his muscled body. Firm pecs rock hard and strong arms, all covered in soft fur blue and white with black stripes. Ben blushed, and kept his head low.

The revonahgander removed his pants and stood in his white and orange briefs. He was about to remove those to but was stopped by Ben. “Get on the bed, please.”

The furry male smiled and did as he was told. Ben got on top of him and kissed him. Rook moaned into the kiss and quickly tried to deepen it.

Ben kept his lips shut tight, but he had him distracted so he made his move. He took some cuffs out and quickly bound Rook’s hands above his head, and quickly tied them to the headboard.

Fist-Rook blinked in surprise but quickly smiled. “Kinky I like it.” Ben blushed.

‘It’s not him remember that.’ He told himself this again and again like a mantra. Ben gripped his resolve and revealed the probe.

It was simple enough, the probe had two buttons on it. One for vibrations and the other for a mild jolt. He hoped he wouldn’t have to go that far.

The Galvan said the vibrations would be more pleasurable than any earthly sex toy. ‘All I gotta do is make him cum and the stuff will get out of his system.’

He pressed the blue button and pressed it against his exposed pits. The vibrations made the furry male shiver. He moved from the left over to the right. Letting it glide over his chest.

Fist-Rook made no protests and let out soft groans. When Ben ran it over his side he shivered. “Ohh!” His hips bucked.

He was definetly turned on, his hard cock was pushing against the front of his underwear.

Ben brought the probe to his crotch and let it vibrate against the bulge. “Ohh bro that’s good that’s sooo good!” His hips rocked against the probe.

The alien male was getting wet, his cock’s pre was making a nice wet spot. He was loving the attention, his eyes fluttered closed and he basked in the wonderful vibrations. His cock pushed at the fabric seeking freedom but all it received was more friction. It pushed and pushed but the underwear wouldn’t give, the fabric rubbed against his manhood making him shudder in pleasure.

Ben couldn’t deny he was a little turned on by this. The noises Rook was making were hot, plus his naked body kept flexing. He had a strong urge to touch his partner to feel his muscles and fur with his own hands.

Rook’s closed eyes gave him the push he needed. Using his free hand he ran it along Rook’s leg, he felt up the nice muscles and the kitten soft fur. He gulped and went higher.

He ran his fingers through his white fur caressing the male’s abs. Rook let out a pleased growl and he came.

Hot and thick ropes of cum splattered the inside of his underwear, soaking the garment through. ‘Is it over?’

“Damn bro, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I like it!” Fist-Rook’s eyes opened and he smirked at Ben.

Messed up or no that smirk made him blush. He strengthens his resolve and quickly yanks off his underwear, tossing the cum soaked garment over his shoulder and got the first real look at his partner’s private area.

His cock was surprisingly human in shape. His cock appeared from a sheath with two blue furry balls hanging beneath containing his impressive family jewels. His penis was 8 inches long and was thick. It was a lighter shade of blue, with two black rings at the three and six inch mark and the tip was a dark purple color. His crotch was crowned with a mane of thick black hair.

Ben gulped and felt his own manhood stir. He shook his head and brought the probe to Rook’s crotch. He rubbed it along his balls and the male purred at the pleasure.

It didn’t take much to get Rook hard again, especially when he caught the scent of Ben’s arousal. He growled in pleasure as the probe danced along his cock.

Ben had the tip of the probe caressing his penis from base to the tip, and when at the tip he gave the probe a little twist. “Ahh that’s hot bro!” He was grinning he was enjoying this.

Didn’t take long for Ben to work a second orgasm from his sensitive cock. His manhood pulsed and began squirting his love juice. It splattered his pecs and abs.

Fist-Rook was still around. His hips bucked, his cock twitching, he wanted more. “Let me out of these cuffs bro, I’ve got a need to touch you.”

“Not until you are normal.” He rubbed the probe along his cock some more. The male through his head back and moaned. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” The probe was doing wonders but he wanted real contact.

“Is this about the underwear? I swear I’ll give them back.” He pleaded. Ben’s eyes widened.

‘I knew it!’ He brought the probe beneath his balls, to press against his taint.

“Oh fuck!” He howled in pleasure. The vibrations were right on his taint and his balls were on the probe so he felt it there to. The stimulus was too intense his body jerked off the bed and had another release.

More cum painted his pecs and abs. Ben wasn’t done he quickly lathed his mouth around the head and pressed the red button.

The jolt hit and Rook saw stars. He had another powerful orgasm before he could come down from the last one.

His cum poured into Ben’s mouth. The human held it all in his mouth, letting the goo roll around his tongue. ‘Thick yet sweet almost like smoothy. Must be all that Amber Ogia stuff.’ He savored the taste a bit before gulping it down.

Fist-Rook whistled. “Damn bro that’s hot!”

Nope still not back yet. Ben was down to his last option. They told him to go straight for the ass to begin with but Ben hoped just getting a few releases off would do the trick.

He raised Rook’s hips and spotted his cute little pucker. “Hmm if we gonna do this bro I’d prefer something a little more personal.” Rook’s foot came between his legs, he was quite flexible, it rubbed the bulge of Ben’s pants.

Ben gasped and moaned, as his confined erection was caressed, the friction even hotter inside his pants.

He swatted his foot away. “Dont say things like that, you’ll regret it later.”

Rook looked him in the eye. “I won’t.” He looked so serious and for a moment Ben thought about dropping the probe and taking Rook himself.

“When your back to normal I promise.” He pushed the wet probe inside his ass. It was slick from Rook’s cum, and the vibrations made his hole relax.

Rook’s toes curled as mind blowing pleasure shot through him. The vibrations coursed through him, as the probe sank deeper and deeper Rook’s hips jumped off the bed.

The sonic vibrations coursed through his channel. He was drooling and letting out sexy groans and grunts. His cock was oozing like a faucet.

Ben altered the thrusts until he found the male’s sweet spot. He couldn’t take his eyes away watching the probe appear and disappear inside him. Seeing his hole twitch around the object inside him. It made him think it was a mistake not taking him himself.

Still he wrapped a hand around Rook’s pulsing cock and began stroking it lovingly. “Ahh Ben Ben Ben Ben Ahhh!” His name came like a mantra from the furry male’s lips.

He focused the assault on the sweet spot and went for the kill. He rammed the probe right at his prostate and hit the red button, and Rook lost it. He came harder than ever before. In fact instead of spurts it came out as a long stream. His hips were arched off the bed as the endless stream came.

Ben held him all through his release. It got to be so much he had to turn the male on his side so he wouldn’t drown in his own cum.

Fist-Rook was knocked out, his tongue hung out of his mouth, his eyes were glazed over.

Ben removed the probe from his ass. He set the omnitrix to XLR8, using super speed he cleaned Rook up and the room, he set the revonahgander down on nice clean sheets and tucked him in.

Ben let out a burp and rubbed his belly. “Man ate too much cum.” He put the probe and handcuffs away and left Rook in his room, but not before giving a kiss to his forehead. Rook smiled in his sleep. He went out on patrol and hoped when he returned his partner would be back to normal.

He returned and Rook was still asleep. He stared at his sleeping face, so peaceful and calm. He ran a hand through his black hair. “Hey Rook, buddy you with me?”

Room stirred, he blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Ben?” He looked around. “Why am I in your room?” He blushed as he noticed his state of undress. “Why am I naked?”

No bro or contractions he was back. Ben smiled and hugged his partner. “You’re back!”

“Back?” The it hit him all his memories as Fist-Rook. His cheeks burned in embarrassment, while his cock grew hard.

Ben suddenly found himself beneath a very horny and naked Rook. “Rook?”

“I remember, I remember everything. “ he looked into Ben’s eyes. “My actions were embarrassing. I apologize for acting the way I did.” Ben lowered his gaze. Here it was the regret. “But I do not regret my actions.” Ben’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Though my actions were improper, they came from me, and I must tell you Ben Tennyson I am in love with you.” Ben couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Rook down and gave him a strong and passionate kiss. His arms wrapping gracefully around his neck. Rook kissed back with equal passion.

The kiss would have lasted forever if it could, but they needed air. “By your reaction I am guessing you love me to?” Ben chuckled.

“Yeah I do you furball.” He had his Rook back and he was really happy. “I love you.”

Rook purred contently. “So does that mean you intend to keep your promise? “ Ben blushed and nodded.

Ben’s clothes went flying literally being ripped off him. Finally his massive 10 inches sprang up. “The legends were true.”

“There are legends about my dick?”

“Yes and it is as big as they say.” He took a big whiff of Ben’s cock and drooled at the smell. “It’s all mine now!” he straddled his waist and sank down onto Ben’s cock and the boys moaned in pleasure.

Their mating lasted all night and day. Grandpa Max tried to call Ben and Rook answered. “Not Now!” He hung up the communicator as Ben’s cock brushed his sweet spot. He was currently in the doggy style position. Ben driving into him hard and fast as the revonahgander fisted his sheets.

Max stared at his communicator in surprise. “Whats going on?”

“Ben’s getting it on with Rook duh?”

“No he isn’t.”

“Yes he is.”

“No he isn’t!”

Max rubbed his temples. ‘Least Rook is back to normal I guess. Best they get it out of their systems now not good to be so pent up.’

End


End file.
